User talk:Raging Blast
Archived Due to long talk page,I archived it. Raging Blast 16:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Just because you uploaded/used the pictures first does not make them yours. Other users are free to use them. I will be forced to take action if you harass another user for using pictures you uploaded. ' SonikFan ' 16:51, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry,but I don't agree with ya,SF112.I uploaded this picture because I want to use it and be original,if other user's use them,then I would not like that.First,SonikFan112,I would let them use any of my pictures,but they need to ask! Is that a plenty of work? Asking? I'm sorry Raging Blast, but those pictures are not yours. Just because you uploaded them does not mean you own them, and other users are free to use the images. I will be forced to block you for a day if you harass a user for using images you uploaded. ' SonikFan ' 12:08, October 22, 2010 (UTC) They would have to ask if you made the photo/it is specific to your fanon, but other than that, no, they do not have to ask. 12:40, October 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Question Of course not, whoever told you that? Everyone asks me if they want to use them and I always say yes. If they don't ask, it would be copying. But if they ask, it would be polite to allow them to use it. And if they don't ask, you may tell them to ask you permission and if they still don't ask you permission, they'll be blocked for a day. 13:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Just tell me the names of the dudes and I'll talk to them. 13:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) O.K. Hey, only 56 more pages and the next administrator will be chosen! You have 49% chance to be chosen as well as PrinceofallSalads who have 49% chance. The rest 2% chance will go to all other users. Oh and I'll make you a Rollback User if you want. I've been blocked for a week from the Community Central Wiki for vandalising the User Page of a Wiki Staff Member and vandalizing pages while impersonating to be another user. All for the quest to get rid of Oasis Skin! ;) 13:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) I made you a rollback ;) 14:07, October 17, 2010 (UTC) How? RB......How do you make a talk archive? 14:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Could you do it for me.....My Paste button doesn't work Your Fan Fiction RE: My newest game It's quite.... nice...... I'd like it if you were a bit more original rather than copying the same format of Raging Blast 2. No offence. 12:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: News No problem. I was busy helping with XT anyway... PTSN's final vandalization attempt Logo? Could you make me a logo for my DBZ fan fiction, Ultimate Saiyan Warrior (USW)? I understand if you don't want to. Ta-ta! KamehamehaSaiyan 18:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Sannse I was really confused to think why Sannse removed our jobs, that's why. Also please improve your grammar from words (I'll give you an example from change to change: Mariofan,Mystic is a name given by fans ! to Mariofan, Mystic is a name given by fans!). Sorry for the confusion. HalerN 22:28, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Ball Club Re: DBZ: AR Help with AR Hey raging blast can i help with AR. 17:02, October 28, 2010 (UTC) he raging blast he raging blast! how are you doing? :) Bardock. 18:34, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Cool, succes! I'm writing my what-if story, I think i make a new chapter today! i don't really have much to do so = ) Bardock. 10:57, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: NCF New projects I want to help several people. 17:33, November 2, 2010 (UTC) New projects I want to help several people. 17:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) New projects I want to help several people. 17:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Crossover Do you want to do a ZZ Z NS crossover. Just an Idea...... 17:46, November 2, 2010 (UTC) RB i am willing to help with anything PS superfusion can i help. 17:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Recommendation Hi SSwerty said that you would help with my fanon it's called GAGotenkskamehameha 00:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure ok.Gotenkskamehameha 12:16, November 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: Somethin' that may help The only difference I see is the width (although, I do like the fact that this is more wide.) I don't see any difference in appearance. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 18:35, November 6, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: I do thank you for helping. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 18:37, November 6, 2010 (UTC) ??? Can you please tell me what does "inside" spy mean? I really want to know. Vegeta return's 18:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) What's an Inside Spy???? I don't know what that means. :( Vegeta return's 18:48, November 7, 2010 (UTC) So I take that as a NO? Vegeta return's 18:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Well I just wanted to know, but it looks like you won't tell me. Vegeta return's 18:55, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Why Why did you remove your profile infomation??? 18:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) each to ther own I guess, will you leave the site?? Re: Nationality Answer what? If you look on TheDarkPrince's talk page I did answer him... so I'm not sure what your point is... -KidVegeta﻿ Messanger I hope you mean MSN, aka Windows Live Messanger. I added you. you'll either get a request from "sonikfan112@hotmail.com", "Smugleaf", or "Sonik Fan". Accept invites from any of them. Z NS Are you going to complete Z NS??? 13:17, November 21, 2010 (UTC) DBZ: AR Sorry for butting in, but I think Nappa's power level should be less when dealing with the time period (after all he was 4000 30+ years later). -KidVegeta My name Yeah, like Gohan and Videl's daughter. :PP AscendedSSJ 00:11, November 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Pyrophobia Here's some stuff 'bout my pyrophobia. *I won't go near campfires. *I tend to stay away from stoves. *I freak if I even see a couple of sparks. *I lean towards cold areas (either because of my Pyrophobia, or the fact I live near Canada.) *I hate flame-related elements (this could also lead to the fact that one of my least favorite characters in the Sonic series is Blaze.) **In addition, I always stay inside when there's a thunder storm. **This may be coincidental, but my least favorite move is Special Beam Cannon (yellow is associated with fire.) *I hate gas stations (and I mean any.) This includes stuff like convience stores. And that's my pyrophobia. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 18:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) A. I wouldn't put my hand near a candle unless the electricity was out and there was no flashlights available to use. B. I'm not sure that pyrophobia's rare. Most people have a slight fear of fire, but not too many people have it as extreme as me. C. Electricity and fire are both energy, which, either way, I get burned if I touch either. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 18:59, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I associate shocking and burning under the same thing: Semi-Fatal Energy. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 19:09, November 26, 2010 (UTC) You can't really cure pyrophobia. It's not genetic or physical. It's mental, so it can leave permament scars. You can lessen the effect of fire in the mind, but that's it. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 19:14, November 26, 2010 (UTC) It's also emotional, which can't be cured scientifically. The mental part can be cured. Not the emotional part. Ball SA}} NomadMusikBall KP}} Alt. Account 19:19, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Frieza Jr. Thanks for telling me. :D Who do YOU think Frieza Jr.'s mom is? :3 Re: Edits... Actually, editing individually helps with the spacing, which sometimes gets messed up. Also, I don't always plan on editing each and every section, but sometimes after I put an edit to one, I get an idea for another, and etc... And honestly, I wasn't really paying attention to my "edit count" until I hit 2000. I was surprised myself, that I was so productive. XD -KidVegeta Crossover Could we create an AW AC crossover. Just a though. 13:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) never mind I got confused between your Fan Fictions War page Dragonball Z:NS Can I take over dragonball z ns since your no longer updating it?Supersaiyian11 13:39, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Another PTSN sockpuppet The conflict has been resolved. For the most part, at least. Destructivedisk !!! F**k you! How come you marked my Rokku articcle for deletion?! You do know that this is a FANON wiki, don't you?! I'm sorry, but I'm just so angry that YOU! don't accept my . - Drilly Dilly 03:45, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Suspicion Visting Re: Templates AU Template saves much more time than typing an entire sentence.}}